10:32pm
by ghostly rogue
Summary: Every Friday night, Maka gets dressed up and leaves Soul at home. Every Friday night, Soul can't help but worry about her and every Friday night, Soul thinks about how to tell Maka his feelings. But what if it's too late? When Maka comes home with a new boy Soul has to act quick.
1. Chapter 1

Every Friday night after school, Maka came home and hid in her room until exactly 10:32pm. It was then that she'd emerge from her room, a completely different person. She'd exchanged her big, clunky boots for heels and her pig tails that Soul secretly loved so much no longer existed. Instead, her hair fell into silky waves. The black cloak and yellow vest that acted as boy repellent was replaced with tight dresses and skirts that looked a little more Liz and Patty and a lot less Maka Albarn.

Each Friday night after school, Soul would watch Maka run into her room and disappear. He would make dinner for the both of them but left her plate in the fridge, covered with foil. Last summer he told Maka he could beat Kidd in a fight as long as he only used one of the sisters. If he lost, he promised to make dinner everyday of their senior year. He lost.

Soul would sit on couch, watching movies, playing videos and secretly thinking about Maka. He always wondered why she dressed up so nice every Friday and how she managed to change from her cute self to a smoking hot bombshell. Only on Friday nights, when nobody was around would he admit to himself how much he adored Maka's slender figure and bossy personality. And when it hits 10:32pm, Soul always pauses his show and looks at Maka. Whether it be a black dress or a skirt, he can't help but be filled with a storm of feelings in his head and heart. _"She looks so good." "I wonder if she notices how hard I'm trying to contain this nose bleed." "What will other dudes try to do when they see her like this?"_

And every Friday night, Soul just nods, "You look weird." To which, Maka always responds, "Thanks. I'll be home sometime tonight, don't wait up."

And every Friday night, Maka leaves to who knows where and Soul lays on the couch with heavy eyelids waiting for Maka to come home and hoping she's safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul awoke from the couch in a rather unflattering manner - neck completely sideways, drool falling from his crooked teeth onto his black t-shirt, silver hair completely wild and limbs sprawled out. He woke up at 1:00am when he heard the quiet * _click*_ of the door. It was then he knew Maka was safe and could fall into a deep sleep. Usually he would crawl from the couch to his bed, but last night his eyes decided to shut again before he could even lift a single finger.

The sun was pouring into his room as he put on jeans and a blue hoodie. He walked out of his room and was immediately met with the warm, sweet smell of Maka's special breakfast coming from the kitchen. Soul was filled with excitement, Maka's special breakfast was nothing that special, but to Soul it represent all things he enjoyed: sugar, cinnamon, Maka and since she only made it for him on his birthday and Christmas, Soul couldn't help but rush to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was about to ask Maka why she made his favourite breakfast but his voice escaped him. His whole body froze as he saw Maka, wearing only her night dress, her smooth legs went on for miles and her hair was in a messy ponytail. He couldn't see her face, but he could just tell that she was concentrating. In fact, _"Maybe she hasn't notice I've woken up yet..."_ was his first thought, _"She sure as hell wouldn't want me to see her like this...or would she?"_ Soul didn't know if he should stay silent and admire he's meister's perfectly proportioned body a little longer or let her know he's there. After all, he didn't want to seem like a creep despite the thoughts that were running through his brain.

Fortunately, Soul didn't have to make the decision. Maka spun around and as if it were the movies, Soul saw it in slo-mo. Half naked in the kitchen, wisps of hair escaped the pony tail and framed her face, Soul couldn't help but erase the dirty thoughts form his head. He replaced them with what he wanted to do right then and there - tell her how much he's adored her since first year and how he likes her flat chest and that he gets jealous when boys at school glance at her and how he's worried sick every Friday night and how he wants her to stay in on Friday night and watch movies instead. But he doesnt.

"Soul! Okay I know its not Christmas or your birthday but I wanna tell you something really cool and I don't want you to get all weird about it." Maka smiled and turned back to the kitchen counter where she plopped two pieces of french toast and waffles onto two plates.

"Oh, so you're trying to butter me up with breakfast? Oh woman, you know me too well." Soul laughed and almost immediately relaxed. He sat down at the kitchen table as Maka grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Also, why the hell are you dressed like that? Or should I say not dressed?"

Maka's faced turned a light shade of pink, "Shut up. I just got up and made breakfast after staying out all night, cut me some slack." She sat down and the two began stuffing their faces.

"But seriously...why did you make this? It's just a Saturday."

"Soul okay don't make fun of me but I met a guy last night and I think he might like me?" Soul's whole body froze for a second and though he tried to hide it, Maka's already nervous eyes caught this. She felt her body go red and wanted to hide in a corner, " Yeah I know who would like me and whatever but he seemed nice?" Maka continued on her ramble, obviously nervous she began to pour words out of her mouth explaining where they met and how he also went to DWMA but Soul heard none of this. He didn't know what to do.

 _"I shouldn't have waited so long to tell her."_


	3. Chapter 3

Soul sat in his room, it was the first time he realized how small his room actually was. When they moved in, Soul imagined that they could share the big bedroom and use the extra as a game room. This idea didn't go over well with Maka or Spirit. Soul decided to let Maka have the room, not because Spirit threw a fit or because Maka's face turned as bright as a cherry when he mentioned it, but because something about the new, shy miester intrigued him. He felt that making her smile was going to be on the top of his lists that year.

He laid on his bed and suddenly felt like all his question's about Maka had been solved that breakfast. He finally puckered up the courage to ask in a fake, casual way, where she went every Friday night all dressed up. Suddenly a whole new Maka appeared before his eyes - not better than the old Maka, but definitely not worse. "Believe it or not, I actually go out with friends. Not Tsubaki or anyone from school, just some old friends who recently moved here!" was Maka's response, face full of food. Soul couldn't believe what he heard.

What was even more unbelievable, was Maka's blushing face as she mentioned the name "Lincolne." Soul couldn't help but feel his belly fill up with a boiling stew up jealousy and rage. _"Why doesn't she blush like that when she talks about me?" "How does she even know this creep?" "She's never even mentioned his name before so he can't be THAT important. I've heard her talk about me a bunch of times...I'm her weapon."_

Soul had learnt the story of Maka and Lincolne's relationship over breakfast. Over the past few Fridays, Maka had been going to parties, dances and clubs. On one Friday, she met Lincolne at a party. He was "short, funny and completely goofy but totally smart" according to Maka. They were thrown together after their two mutual friends ended up making out on the couch and Maka and Lincolne had to pull them apart (though they were not successful.) Lincolne has previously gone to the DWMA and graduated last year as a top ranking weapon and now was working towards a job as a blacksmith. He was very acquainted with Lord Death and was somewhat of friends with Kidd. Maka and Lincolne had talked all night about missions they'd been on, their friends and the DWMA. After that night, Lincolne had invited Maka to several other get-togethers and parties at his friend's house. She had agreed and since then, their flirty friendship had begun.

After this short story, Soul was almost speechless. He cleared up the dishes and returned to his room, unable to process this new development in Maka's life. _"Maka is no boy magnet." "She doesn't get asked out." "Nobody even checks her out at school except for me..."_ Soul knew Maka was beautiful and amazing and even sort of sexy when she wanted to be - but it seemed nobody else at school did. And for some reason, it was both a shocker and relief to Soul all these years. He could take his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to tell Maka his feelings without feeling pressured by other drooling boys at school who must obviously be blind. Atleast, he thought so. As Soul curled up onto his bed he decided to plan it out. He made a list of things to do and at the top, get Maka back.


End file.
